Valkyrie voodoo
by Tanith May
Summary: Valkyrie has made many enemies over the years but none of them have ever gone as far as making a voodoo doll... contains violent scenes, humor, sarcasm and a lot of Hurt/comfort. Slight Valduggery.


**HI EVERYONE! I HAVEN'T UPLOADED IN A WHILE AND I HAD THIS IDEA THAT I'VE BEEN WANTING TO WRITE ABOUT FOR A WHILE NOW. YOU CAN PROBABLY GUESS WHAT IT'S ABOUT FROM THE TITLE. I'M STILL NOT VERY GOOD AT WRITING SO PLEASE IGNORE AND SPELLING, PUNCTUATION OR GRAMMAR MISTAKES. HURT/COMFORT SCENE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER. OTHERWISE IT'S JUST VALKYRIE AND SKULDUGGERY HAVING FUN...ISH. ENJOY!**

* * *

The great detective, Skulduggery pleasant, knocked on Gordon's door. A tall young girl with strong, toned arms, bright eyes and a single perfect dimple answered the door. She was also a complete mess. Her hair was tangled and greasy. Her lips were chapped and her eyes has puffy bags beneath them. A faint smell of body odor radiated from her and swirled into the air, but Skulduggery didn't notice. Sometimes not having a nose was a good thing.  
"Hello," Skulduggery said.  
He got a glare in return.  
"Your looking well," he pointed out.  
The glare was replaced by an angry frown.  
"I think this may be the moment you invite me in with a welcoming smile."  
Valkyrie stepped aside for the skeleton but didn't smile. She was quite comfortable frowning actually.  
"Skulduggery, what are you doing here? It's 4 in the morning," Valkyrie grumbled.  
"Um, Valkyrie its 7:30 in the evening."  
Her eyes widened. "What! that gives me only _15 minutes_ to get ready for the party. Uhhhhh." Fletcher had stupidly planned a random party to celebrate everyone's achievements and he insisted on everyone going. She cursed, sprinted up the stairs and hopped into the shower, not even bothering to close the door.

40 minutes later, Valkyrie was ready. She was wearing a knee length dress. It was the deepest shade of black and made from the softest flowing material she had ever seen. Of course she didn't expect any less since this was one of Ghastly's creations.  
"Your late," Skulduggery said. He was wearing a navy suite with a matching tie and a white shirt. His hat was also navy blue and tilted at an angle on his skull.  
"I'm beautiful."  
"Your always beautiful."  
"And I'm always late. Now let's go."

The party was nothing like Valkyrie had imagined. The massive room was filled with sorcerers she had never seen before.  
"I thought you said it would be a small party," Valkyrie shouted over the loud music. She turned around and found she was talking to none. Skulduggery had already been swept away by a wave of dancing people. Valkyrie sighed and wandered of into a quite room at the back of the building. There was still a few people in here, however, so she traveled further into the house to get away from the tunes and the chatter. She found herself in a kitchen, alone. She perched herself onto a counter top and relaxed slightly. All these people were making her a bit claustrophobic. An old man in a grey suit and shirt walked into the room, hands in his pocket. He had a white stubble and white hair combed back.  
"Valkyrie Cain? Wow it is such a pleasure to meet you, love!," he said, his voice husky and strained.  
"Um... thanks," she said with a slight smile.  
"May I say your looking stunnin', love."  
"Not looking too bad yourself," She lied.  
The man burst into laughter. Valkyrie stared at the hysterical man. Something was odd about him. He seemed... fake.  
"Oh...ha ha ha ..oh good one." He straightened up, cleared his throat and continued talking.  
"Me name's Victor." He took his hand from his pocket and struck forward, grabbing Valkyrie's hand quickly. He shook it, hard. Valkyrie felt a sharp pain in her hand and she grimaced. Then victor drew his hand back revealing it's deformity. His bones were poking out under is skin and instead of nails he had blades growing from the tips of his fingers. One of them had blood on. Fresh blood. Valkyrie looked down at her hand and realized she had a small cut running across her palm. She instantly felt vulnerable and hurried off, protectively curling her hand into a ball.

It took her a while to find Skulduggery but when she did, he looked just as bored as her.  
"Can we please get out of here. This party is awful," She complained, hiding her hand from his sight.  
"Yes I agree. Please don't get angry but I think I drove to the wrong party," Skulduggery said.  
"what!"  
"Oh dear. You seem angry."  
"Wait, we missed the party?"  
"No. We are at a party right now."  
"I mean the actual party"  
"Ah. Yes we did. I sent a text to Fletcher and he totally understands."  
"Really?"  
"yes... well the fact I blamed all of this on you helps a lot."  
"Oh that's just great. Can you just take me home. We have to go talk to Lydia tomorrow about her husbands murder and I'm exhausted"  
"Yes you look it," and with that Skulduggery gracefully walked out and to his Bentley.

The next morning, Valkyrie and Skulduggery went to Lydia's house. When she saw them she gave them both a hug and took them inside. She was a very old lady yet full of energy. She made Valkyrie a cup of tea and she sipped on it while Skulduggery talked.  
"Did your husband have an enemies?" He asked.  
"Oh no my husband was a popular man. Nice to everyone"  
"I see. Where was he murdered?"  
"I found him outside in the back garden"  
"Were there any wounds or signs of struggle?"  
"oh yes. He had black burns all over his body. Oh it was awful."  
"I understand. These things are very difficult to deal with, but can I ask: did the burns have a silver smudge in the center?"  
"Yes. Yes i believe they did."  
"That's all I need to know for now. Thank you very much Lydia. I'm sorry for your loss."  
"It's quite alright."  
Skulduggery walked out whilst Valkyrie returned her empty mug, before following him out. She got into the Bentley and they drove off.  
"What did you work out?"  
"The burns on the man can only have been made by a Periculum."  
" A what?"  
"A Periculum. Latin for danger. It's weapon. It looks like a stick but it's extremely powerful. Not as powerful as a God killer but still strong enough to kill."  
"Ah. Are we going to find said weapon."  
Skulduggery nodded. "Yes we are."

About half an hour of driving later, Valkyrie felt a headache coming on. She groaned. She really didn't need a headache right now. Skulduggery looked at his pale partner.  
"Are you OK?" Skulduggery asked.  
"Yeah just a headache. It'll fade." But it didn't. The pain worsened until suddenly Valkyrie felt a pang of pain explode behind her eyes. She cried out and curled up in her seat.  
"Valkyrie? Valkyrie! Can you hear me?" Skulduggery asked concerned. Valkyrie responded by gritting her teeth and moaning. Skulduggery cursed and pulled over. He got out and ran around the car to Valkyrie's side.  
"Valkyrie? Valkyrie you need me to tell me what's wrong!"  
Valkyrie moaned again, unable to speak. Skulduggery stroked her hair trying to sooth her trembling body. God, she was drenched in sweat. He took out his phone and decided to call Kenspeckle. As soon as he did this pain dramatically lessened until the headache was a painful yet bearable throb. Valkyrie sucked in a breath and sat up. Skulduggery stopped dialing Kenspeckle and looked into Valkyrie's eyes. They were filled with tears and her skin looked almost green.  
"Valkyrie?"  
"hmmm?"  
"Valkyrie what happened?"  
"I don't know. My..my head hurts."  
"I know Valkyrie. It's OK the worst is over now. We should get you to the Sanctuary just in case."  
"No. It's OK. We have the case to work on. I just need to sleep."  
"Valkyrie we don't know what just happened. It's not safe."  
Valkyrie said nothing but smiled a reassuring smile as if to say 'I'm fine'. Skulduggery watched her close her pretty, brown eyes before returning to his own seat and driving off again, still overflowing with concern for his best friend.

* * *

 **THAT'S THE FIRST CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL. I HOPE U LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL PROBABLY UPDATE IN THE NEXT FEW DAYS. XXX**


End file.
